be_with_me_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
A Witch is a human with the power to affect change by magical means "Witchcraft". A witch can be either female or male, as they connect themselves with supernatural forces in order to practice sorcery. Description Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as hoodoo, voodoo, wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of witches are portrayed as being malevolent men and women who use their powers for dark and sinister deeds, other witches have proven that not all witches are satanic, and commonly use white magic to maintain balance within the world. |-|Power= According to Bobby Singer, the power of a witch is not only dependent on the source of their magic, but also on their knowledge and training in witchcraft. For example, although witches who obtain their power from demons (Borrowers) are generally more powerful than witches who obtain their power from study (Students), if a witch does not have much experience in witchcraft, they can be easily subdued. This was proven after Sam Winchester easily frightened and intimidated a coven of Satanic witches, who did not have much training in witchcraft, and seemed powerless against him. Furthermore, while some witches, such as Wiccans, have been known to provide laws for themselves and have strict convictions as to how magic should be used, most witches have been shown to have free will over their power, and have demonstrated extraordinary feats without necessarily having to draw from demons. One prominent example of this being Rowena, who was able to control higher beings, cast many dangerously powerful spells, and even resurrect herself. |-|Covens= A coven is a community of witches who commonly gather together for celebrations of holidays, ceremonies of worship, practices of witchcraft, and more. According to Rowena, before she was exiled from the Grand Coven, she and the other members attended a "winter solstice orgy", it takes three witches to form a coven. All covens must have at least one or two leaders, known as the High Priest and/or High Priestess. These witches are accountable for a number a different responsibilities, such as creating the laws of their coven that every member must abide. According to Rowena, each coven has its own set of laws and punishments created by the leader(s) of that group. While some covens have only a few laws, others, such as the Grand Coven, have many. Rowena explained to Crowley that the other members of her coven, especially Olivette, always envied her power and thus sought to smother her talent. Rowena expressed how after consistently disobeying the rules handed down from the others, she was exiled from the coven and forbidden from further using magic. Known Covens *The Grand Coven *The Community Known Witches *Rowena MacLeod *Kate Jacobs Classification According to Rowena, there are three recognized types of Witches in the world, classified by where they draw their magic from. These three types are known as the Borrowers, the Naturals, and the Students. |-|Borrowers= The term "Borrower" is commonly used to define any person who has obtained their power through demonic forces. These witches are known to have summoned demons and made deals with them in exchange for power. While it is common for these witches to have traded their souls for power, it has been implied that not all Borrowers sell their souls, but rather promise the demon something else of value. According to the witch Rowena, these witches are very common and make up for more than half of the witchcraft community. |-|Naturals= The term "Natural" is commonly used to define any person who has obtained their power from biological development. Not much is known about these witches apart from the fact that they are known to have been born with a natural affinity to the supernatural powers of the universe. According to the witch Rowena, these witches are very rare and make up for less than half of the witchcraft community. Known Naturals *Rowena MacLeod *Kate Jacobs |-|Students= The term "Student" is commonly used to define any person who has obtained their power through practice and training. While these witches are commonly known to have been taught about witchcraft from other witches, it has been implied that some Students are self-taught. According to the witch Rowena, these witches are less common than Borrowers, but more common than Naturals. Basic Powers *'Channeling:' The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Potion Brewing:' The act of brewing and concocting potions and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Scrying:' The act to foretell the future using a crystal ball or other reflective object or surface. *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more Tools and Objects Weakness *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction:' Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *'Emotions:' A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Prue Halliwell, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *'Magic:' Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Dark Objects. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). *'Overexertion:' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Power Negation:' To inhibit a being from using their power. *'Witchcatcher:' The witchcatcher is a collar-like tool used to catch a witch, and compel them to obey the user's commands Notes *The practice of witchcraft was once very common among the human population. However, since the brutal witch trials that occurred during the 17th century, the practice of witchcraft has severely declined. *While some witches are known to have Familiars, the majority of witches do not. *Whilst anyone can practice magic, witches normally (though exceptions do exist) have greater knowledge and power over harnessing mystical forces. Witches have existed for many centuries, and are found in many races' lore. *Witches commonly form covens, but this is not a necessity. They are also often social, and meet with other witches. *Being born of a natural witch doesn't necessarily make you one